


Under The Radar

by Serina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina/pseuds/Serina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age of Ultron spoilers. It takes the Avengers a while to realize Wanda and Vision's relationship runs deeper than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Radar

**Summary: It takes the avengers a while to realize that Vision and Wanda's relationship runs deeper than friendship.**

* * *

**Under The Radar**

* * *

Rhodey is the first to notice something odd.

An early riser after years of service, Rhodey doubted he had missed a sunrise in years. Making his way down to the Kitchen, he decided to surprise the rest of the team with breakfast. Unlike a certain billionaire, the other people in the Avengers tower seemed to appreciate these small deeds.

As he prepares to start on making their coffee, he hears a soft moan from the common area. Pulling out his 9mm out of his pocket, the War Machine prepares for the worst.

He sighs and puts his gun away when he locates the source.

Wanda was sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a yellow blanket, DVDs sprawled around her. It was a common sight over the past few months. It was an open secret amongst the team that Maximoff girl had had trouble sleeping since the loss of her brother, often spending her nights watching TV or reading in the library. Anything that would keep her awake a moment longer.

Rhodey is about to turn around when he notices something odd about the sleeping witch.

Taking a second look, he realizes the yellow blanket wasn't a blanket at all.

It was a cape.

* * *

Natasha is the second.

The Avengers Headquarters had a small garden at the top floor. It was mostly undeveloped because most of the members lacked a green thumb.

But with the addition of Vision, it had quickly become his little hideaway

"I thought you weren't interested in flowers," She teases when she notices the newest addition. Until now Vision had taken to growing fruits and vegetables.

The Android gives her a very gentle smile. " They are a rather magical thing. While they are simply the reproductive system of plants, humans have managed to give them so much power." Pointing to the newly grown red flowers, he explains, "Take these camellias, in the language of flowers they mean admiration, perfection, good luck and so much more"

She learns only hours later that camellias happen to be Wanda's favorite flower.

* * *

Sam is the third.

He is not sure how it happened but game night quickly becomes a thing amongst the avengers. This specific night, the game of choice was good, old-fashioned scrabble.

And he was kicking ass in it.

"F-A-L-C-O-N-S. Plus triple word score! Plus bonus for using all my letters."

"Obviously you're cheating," Rhodey says. "There's no way you got all the letters without hiding some tiles."

"Wanda, can you believe this sore loser?" He asks, nudging the eastern European girl beside him who was currently looking away. "He's questioning my honor."

"What?" Wanda asks, still not looking at him. "Sorry I was distracted."

Following her gaze, Sam notices Vision having just entered the room, watching the trio with interest.

"Vision, I found a book of Sorkovian poetry the other day. I thought you would be interested. It's in my room if you want to read it," She says.

"That sounds lovely," The android says.

"I forfeit," Wanda tells them as she leaves the table.

Sam shares a knowing look with Rhodey.

Rhodey only says, "I still think you're cheating."

* * *

Steve is the fourth.

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. A high end member of Hydra had the audacity to hide out in the city. Black Widow was out of town with War Machine and Falcon had a meeting at the VA, so Steve had thought Scarlet Witch and Vision would be enough.

It turns out the agent had decided to blow up the building was a better alternative than going with them quietly. Vision manages to rest it away from him before flying off to pull it out of everyone's way.

"He has been gone too long," Wanda tells Steve while the FBI takes the criminal away. "I am worried."

"He can take care of himself," Steve says.

They hear a large boom in the distance and Scarlet Witch's already fair skin manages to turn pale ten shades. Steve looks around wildly for the source of the sound but fails.

"Vision!" She cries, collapsing to the ground. "VISION!"

Steve is about to help her up when hears a voice.

"I must admit it was a lot louder than expected," Vision says, touching down from the sky. His cape a little burnt but no worse for the wear.

Wanda rushes to him instantly, embracing him. He pats her on the head on the head comfortingly.

"You idiot," She says, wiping a tear away. "Don't scare me like that."

"I will do my best," He agrees.

Steve decides he can probably be helpful elsewhere for a little bit.

* * *

Tony is the last.

Fresh from a long vacation with Pepper, the billionaire decides to greet the avengers with the wonderful pleasure of his face first thing in the morning. Making sure to beat even Rhodey's alarm.

So far between Sam, Natasha and Rhodey, and Steve he had been shot at six times. Only five of them were bullets. Surprisingly Steve was apparently not a morning person and could throw one hell of a lamp.

Deciding it was probably not the best to interact with an energy manipulating witch first thing in the morning; Tony decided to go the one person who would appreciate him.

Making his way Vision's room, he throws the door open and greets, "Hi, honey! I'm ho-" Pausing as he takes in the scene in front of him.

He had expected Vision.

What he got was a _naked_ Vision wrapped around an even more naked Wanda Maximoff.

"Get out," They say in unison.

Which to Tony is absolutely adorable.

"Aww," he teases. "Next thing you'll be finishing each other's sentences."

"Get out," Wanda says more forcefully, throwing a ball of crimson energy inches away from his head.

Taking the hint, Tony closes the door behind him and asks to himself.

"Wonder how long that's been going on?"

* * *

End

Please comment


End file.
